A New Empire
by Yamato Kamiya
Summary: Part 1 of my DigimonStar Wars crossover fan fic series. It is recommended you read A New Age first! Please review.
1. A New Empire

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, Kail Jahoam(See Wedge Antilles's story Rejuvenator at fictionpress.com) or Digimon, period.  
  
A time not so long ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
STAR WARS  
The Jedi Elite  
Episode I  
A New Empire  
A few months have passed since the capture of EARTH by the resurrected  
GALACTIC EMPIRE. Survivors of the planet have seeked refuge on the NEW REPUBLIC captial of CORUSCANT. Others who stayed behind were either killed  
or taken in as slaves for the Empire.  
  
MATT ISHIDA has completed his JEDI training along with his friends. They  
now go to BESPIN for a vacation along with the heroes of the REBELLION.  
They hope nothing will be interrupted. Meanwhile, the resurrected EMPEROR PALPATINE has found a new heir to the  
Empire, hopefully acting both as a spy and DARK JEDI. Meanwhile, a lost Republic ship has entered Imperial space and has come under attack by new  
Imperial fighters...  
  
Space. The supposedly final frontier. A lone New Republic ship moves through a unknown system. Captain Gerrard stands watch infront of the viewport. A officer walks up to him.  
  
"Report," Gerrard said.  
  
"Sir, we are picking up Imperial fighters coming out of hyperspace," the officer said.  
  
"Imperial fighters with hyperdrives? What kind are they? Defenders or Advanced?" he asked.  
  
"Neither, sir. These are unknown craft, but they do have Imperial markings on them." The captain sighed.  
  
"Launch the fighters then," he said. The officer left and soon afterward, the X-Wing fighters left the hangar bay. The unknown TIE fighters went out to meet them. The fighters looked way different, some did not. Some normal TIE Fighters had laser cannons mounted to their wings. Some only had one wing with a cockpit one side and another metal ball on the other side that had a turbolaser mounted to the end of it. Some were TIE Interceptors with warhead launchers mounted on their wings.  
  
Some TIE fighters had a huge engine mounted to the back, making it go really fast. They started engaging the fighters.  
  
"What the hell are they..." the captain said. In moments, the X-Wings were reduced to rubble. The fighters then fired on the Republic ship itself.  
  
"Fire at them!" the captain shouted.  
  
"We can't sir!" a gunner in one of the gun stations said over the comm. "They're coming in too fast!" The Republic ship was then blown into space dust.  
  
Later, near Hoth...  
  
Space. The blackness against the stars is filled with debris, machines, cranes, half completed Imperial vessels being built and of course, many Star Destroyers. A Super Star Destroyer is almost complete, along with a half completed Death Star and a half completed Darksaber(Author's Note: Even though this takes place before Darksaber, it's my story.). TIE fighters dart and fro. A shuttle is seen boarding the almost complete Super Star Destroyer. Darth Vader stands aboard the bridge. The Emperor walks up to him along with a new arrival.  
  
Vader kneeled before Palpatine.  
  
"Rise, my friend," Palpatine said and Vader stood. Palpatine signaled the newcomer and he stepped forward.  
  
"This is the Digimon Emperor," Palpatine said. "He is a clone of the real one, but that was a long time ago. He wishes to join us and I find him most intriguing."  
  
"Very well," Vader said. "Why do you want to join us?"  
  
"I despise the New Republic and their friends," the Digimon Emperor said.  
  
"Wait," Vader said. "Friends? Who are they?"  
  
"I will get to that in a moment. But my followers have located a Rebel base on the planet of Bespin. It is on Cloud City." He handed Vader a datapad containing the location of the base. Vader took it and looked it over.  
  
"I see," Vader said. "But can you do anything special? I sense the Force in you."  
  
"Oh yes, I can do what I wish." The Digimon Emperor turned toward a couple of stormtroopers goofing around and he extended his hand. The stormtroopers suddenly appeared to choke themselves to death. They both fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Very impressive, Digimon Emperor," Vader said.  
  
"As for those friends, here are the details about them." He yet again handed Vader another datapad and Vader took it. He looked at it for a few minutes.  
  
"Most intriguing. My master was correct," Vader said. "Very well. Once this ship is complete, we will head for the base."  
  
"The base is beyond the Hoth asteroid field so you will have to be careful."  
  
"We will take note of that." Vader signaled two of his troopers.  
  
"Escort him to his quarters." The troopers left with the Digimon Emperor. Palpatine sensed what Vader was thinking.  
  
"I sense you share my interests in him," the Emperor said. "You approve of him, do you not?"  
  
"Yes," Vader said. "I sense he will be a valuable asset." With that, the Emperor and Vader stood silent.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Millenium Falcon escorted by two X-Wings sped toward Cloud City. The Falcon landed on a platform while their escorts left and went to land elsewhere. Matt Ishida and the others stepped out on to the platform. Leia Organa Solo was busy elsewhere at a diplomatic meeting.  
  
"Well, here we are," Han Solo said.  
  
"Well, where's your friend?" Matt asked. "You said he was here."  
  
"Relax, kid. Trust me, he'll be here." Soon after he said that, Lando stepped through a doorway with his guards and Lobot, his android assistant.  
  
"Hey you old pirate!" Lando said. "What are you doing here? I hope it's not repairs this time."  
  
"No, it isn't. Good to see you again."  
  
"You too." Lando eyed the new group of people.  
  
"Who are they?" They introduced themselves. After the introductions, Lando decided to let them into Cloud City.  
  
"Well, we better get moving," Lando said. "One of our spies said that they have seen some Imperial patrols near here recently and we'd better be careful. After the Battle of Mon Calamari I'd thought we were done with the Empire. But now we got another Palpatine on our hands."  
  
"Things change, I guess," Han said. They exited through the doorway and entered the hallways of Cloud City to their new quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, the Imperial fleet, now complete with the Super Star Destroyer Phantom, cruised through the Hoth asteroid belt. Darth Vader sat inside his chambers. A officer walked up to him.  
  
"My Lord, we are nearing the planet Bespin. One of our spies have reported they have seen the Millenium Falcon drop out of hyperspace there and they have landed on Cloud City."  
  
"Very good, officer," Vader replied. "Once we arrive, deploy the units."  
  
"Yes, Lord Vader." With that, the officer departed. Shortly afterward, the Digimon Emperor walked up to Vader.  
  
"You called?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Vader said. "I have a mission for you. Once we arrive at Bespin, you are to depart in a shuttle and land with the invasion force on a separate platform. You are to capture the famed heroes of the Rebellion and their new friends. If you can, I want you to freeze their leader, Tai Kamiya in carbonite. No disinigrations. Try to capture Matt Ishida also. He would be a valuable ally, like you."  
  
"As you wish, Lord Vader." The Digimon Emperor left.  
  
When the fleet finally did arrive at Bespin, the officer appeared on the bridge where Vader was now standing.  
  
"My Lord, we have arrived at Bespin," he said. "Shall we deploy the units now?"  
  
"Yes," Vader said. "You have your orders. Take over the city. Do not fail me."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord. I will not fail you."  
  
"We will see, officer...for your sake..." The officer left.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was entering his shuttle. They have seen me once, but when they see me now, they will cringe in fear, he thought about his enemies. They shall have no mercy... The shuttle then exited the hangar.  
  
Meanwhile, in the heroes' lounge room, Matt and the others were talking.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," he said. "What if those Imperial patrols locate us? I mean, it can only be a matter of time before they realise we're here."  
  
"Even if they did realise we're here, I don't think they would be anywhere near Hoth," Tai said. "It's too barren, and it's unlikely the Imperials would choose a location like that."  
  
"Not so fast," Luke said. "The Imperials have changed. I think they wouldn't build a base on Hoth. It's most likely they decided to just orbit it. Plus, we have no way of knowing if they're on the other side of the asteroid field."  
  
"Are you saying that we should check it out?" Han asked. "After escaping Hoth years ago, I never want to go through that little adventure again. I mean, really. I don't think I want to hide in another asteroid again."  
  
"That's not what I'm saying," Luke replied. "They probably have set up defenses in the asteroid field. Plus, I bet their ships have some kind of cloaking device. After seeing the Emperor's Eclipse Star Destroyer, it's a wonder we were able to detect it."  
  
"Speaking of detection, I think I sense something," Sora Takenouchi said. "It's Vader and the Emperor. I think they are here."  
  
"What do you mean they are here?" Kail Jahoam said. "If they were here, I think Lando would have said something by now."  
  
"As I said, they must be using cloaking devices," Luke said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I sense something," Matt said quietly. "Something I've not felt since..."  
  
"What is it, Matt?" Sora Liang said.  
  
"It's...it's nothing, I think we'd better get a move on."  
  
"I have a idea," Luke said. "Matt and I can call for help. There's a Republic outpost not far from here, I think we should go there."  
  
"Great, here's another of Luke's crazy ways to die scheme," Han said.  
  
"It'll work, trust me. Come on, Matt." Matt left with Luke and headed for a shuttle.  
  
"Great," Han said. "Anyone else got a idea?"  
  
"I say we stay here and defend the city," Tai said.  
  
"Well, at least it's better then Luke's. Come on, let's go." They all left with Han.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon after they set up defenses, they heard a clanking sound coming from one of the airlocks in the corridors.  
  
"Hey," Kail said. "What the hell is that noise?"  
  
"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Tai said. "Stay back. Ready your weapons." The small group of Bespin cops ducked behind their tripod mounted guns and wrapped their hands around the handles. Everyone else either drew their blasters or lightsabers. Now they could hear a buzzing noise as sparks flew around the edges of the airlock seal. A moment later, the airlock burst open, sending debris flying and sending wind down around the nearby corridors. Three squads of stormtroopers marched through the blasted airlock and started shooting at the defenses Han and the others had set up. Lasers flew everywhere, lightsabers deflected and troopers went down on both sides. The firing stopped.  
  
Bodies of fallen Imperial soldiers and Bespin cops were practically everywhere in the smoke filled corridor. Why did they stop firing? Tai thought. His question was answered as the Digimon Emperor entered the corridor.  
  
"What?" Tai said, unbelievable. "No! Ken's on Coruscant, this is impossible!"  
  
"Oh, it is not impossible, Kamiya," the Digimon Emperor said. "Thanks to the Empire, I have been cloned. Your friend is safe in the pathetic little nest you Republic scum built for him." Everyone was silent. Finally Tai spoke up once again.  
  
"What do you want with us?" he said.  
  
"I'm taking you as prisoners. And you Kamiya, I have something special planned for you."  
  
"You're not taking us anywhere," T.K. said as he ran at the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor extended his hand and T.K. flew into a wall, unconscious.  
  
"Uh uh uh," the Digimon Emperor taunted. "You're all doing as I say. Refuse, and we will kill you all."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Tai said.  
  
"Listen to him Tai," Izzy whispered in Tai's ear. "I'm sure Luke and Matt will think of something." Tai took a deep breath and then agreed with the Digimon Emperor. They were then led away.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and Luke were in the shuttle, heading for the hyperspace marker near Bespin.  
  
"Luke, I felt something," Matt said.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked.  
  
"It's the Digimon Emperor. He's on Bespin. He's captured everyone and he's planning to do something to Tai! We've got to go back!"  
  
"Wait a minute. I thought you said that this Digimon Emperor character is gone. Now he's back? Besides, Ken wasn't with us on the Falcon."  
  
"It's not Ken, I know it isn't. He doesn't have the Force. This one is a clone."  
  
"Well, we can't go back. We need to call for help." "And leave our friends to die? No. Turn the ship around." Luke thought for a moment then reconsidered."You remind me when I was training to be a Jedi. I sensed my friends were in trouble and I left to save them. Well, okay. We're going back." The shuttle changed course and headed back to Bespin. (Author's Note: There's going to be a lot of Empire Strikes Back reference here, but it fits in well with the story.) After being tortured, Tai and the others arrived on the carbon freezing platform. There is great activity on the platform. Six ugnaughts frantically prepare the chamber for use. A special coffinlike container is put in place. With the Digimon Emperor in the lead, a squad of six stormtroopers brings in Tai and the others. Realizing what is about to happen, Chewie lets out a wild howl and attacks the stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements join the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookiee with their laser weapons. The stormtroopers are about to bash Chewie in the face. "Stop, Chewie, stop!" Han shouted. "Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die," C-3PO added. Han breaks away from the captors. The Digimon Emperor nods to the guards to let him go and the former pirate breaks up the fight. "Chewie!" Han said. "Hey, Chewie, this won't help us." Han gives the Wookiee a stern look. "Save your strength," he said. "There'll be another time. You hear me?" Tai winked at the Wookiee, who wailed a doleful farewell. In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who is too distraught to protest. Tai turned to Sora. They look sorrowfully at one another, then Tai moves toward her and gives her a final, passionate kiss. "I love you," Sora said. "I know," Tai replied. Tears roll down Sora's face as she watches the Tai walk to the hydraulic platform. Tai looks one final time at his friends - and then, suddenly, the platform drops. Chewie howls. Sora turns away in agony. Lando winces in sorrow; it makes a life-changing impression on him. Instantly, fiery liquid begins to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. "What...what's going on?" Theepio said. "Oh...they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well protected, if he survives the freezing process, that is." Chewie is in no mood for technical discussion; he gives the droid an angry glance and barks. "Somehow this seems strangely familar," Han said(Author's Note: I agree). A huge mechanical tong lifts the steaming metal-encased Tai out of the vat and stands him on the platform. Some ugnaughts rush over and push the block over onto the platform. They slide the coffinlike structure to the block and lift the metal block, placing it inside. They then attach an electronic box onto the structure and step away. Lando kneels and adjusts some knobs, measuring the heat. He shakes his head in relief. "Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" the Digimon Emperor asked. "Yes, he's alive," Lando replied. "and in perfect hibernation." "Good. Reset the chamber for Ishida." A Imperial officer walked up to the Digimon Emperor. "Sir, ship approaching," he said. "a shuttle. Ishida is aboard." "Good," the Digimon Emperor said. "See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the others to my ship." "You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision," Lando said. "I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Lando's hand instinctively goes to his throat as he turns to the remaining heroes. Meanwhile, Luke and Matt were talking near a doorway near the landing platform they landed their shuttle at.  
  
"Here's the plan," Luke said. "You go try and to rescue the others. I'm gonna go and try to call for help. Hopefully the communications aren't destroyed yet. Got that?"  
  
"I sure do," Matt said.  
  
"Great. See you around." With that, Luke went through the door and turned down a hallway. Matt decided to turn down a different one. As Matt moved carefully down a deserted corridor, he heard a group of people coming down a side hallway. Boba Fett enters from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Tai Kamiya. Two stormtroopers, who follow, immediately spot Matt and open fire on him. The youth draws his blaster and blasts the two troopers before they can get off a second shot. The two guards whisk Tai into another hallway as Fett pulled out his blaster rifle and fired a deadly laser at Matt, which explodes to one side and tears up a huge chunk of the wall. Matt rushes to a side hallway, but by the time he reaches it, Fett, Tai and the guards are gone. A think metal door blocks the passage. Matt turns to see Lando and the others being herded down a second hallway by several other stormtroopers. Sora Liang turns just in time to see Matt. "Matt!" she said. "Matt, don't - it's a trap! It's a trap!" Before she can finish, she is pulled through a doorway and disappears from sight. Matt raced after the group. Matt runs into an anteroom and stops to get his bearings. Sora and the others are nowhere to be seen. Behind Matt, a giant metal door comes slamming down, cutting off Matt's exit. Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber. Matt cautiously walks forward among hissing pipes and steam. Seeing an opening above him, he stops to look up. As he does, the platform he stands on begins to move. Matt rises into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room is deathly quiet. Very little steam escapes the pipes and no one else seems to be in the large room. Warily, Matt walks toward the stairway. Steam begins to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Matt sees a figure standing on a walkway above him. Matt holsters his gun and moves up the stairs to face the Digimon Emperor. He feels confident, eager to engage his enemy. "The Force is with you, young Ishida," the Digimon Emperor said. "but you are not a Jedi yet." Matt ignited his blue bladed lightsaber in answer. In an instant, the Digimon Emperor's purple bladed saber was lit. Matt lunges, but the Digimon Emperor repels the blow. Again Matt attacks, and the swords of the two combatants clash in battle. Sora and the others marched along, guarded by six stormtroopers. The group reaches an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stand at attention. The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled stormtroopers. Standing there with the guards, is Luke.  
  
"Luke!" Han said. "How did you know?"  
  
"No time to explain," Luke said. Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Luke hands the blasters to Han, Lando and Chewie. "Well done," Luke said. "Hold them in the security tower - and keep it quiet. Move." As Lando's guards quickly march the stormtroopers away, Luke undid Chewie's bindings. "There's still a chance to save Tai," Luke said. "He's being taken to the platform east of here." Lando and the others run down a Cloud City corridor. They find the block of carbonite in a corridor guarded by a few stormtroopers. They blast them. "I'll take Tai with me," Luke said. "I'll get him to the Falcon." "We'll see you there," Lando responded. "I have to give the order to evacuate." "Right. I'll see you there." Luke then left with the carbonite. "Oh, no!" Theepio said. "They're behind us!" Everyone turns to see what Threepio has already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of stormtroopers running toward them. Artoo peeks out from a elevator. Sora and the others start firing at the troopers as Lando makes a break for the elevator. Laser bolts continue to explode around the others, but they refuse to budge. Lando sticks his head out of the elevator and motions for the pair to run, but they barely notice. They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity pour through their death-dealing weapons. But after a few moments, they begin to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator. Once they are inside, the door slams shut and the stormtroopers race forward. Matt and the Digimon Emperor are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their swords clash, the platform sways. Matt aggressively drives the Digimon Emperor back, forcing the Emperor to use defensive tactics. "You have learned much," the Digimon Emperor said. "You'll find I'm full of surprises," Matt replied. The Digimon Emperor makes two quick moves, hooking Matt's sword out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Matt's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, Matt rolls down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawls on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time he looks up to see the Digimon Emperor, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Matt rolls away as the Emperor lands. Crouching, Matt keeps his gaze steadily on his enemy. "Your destiny lies with me, Ishida," the Digimon Emperor said. "Skywalker knew this to be true." "No!" Matt said. Behind Matt the hydraulic elevator cover has opened noiselessly. All the while, Matt slowly, cautiously moves back, away from the Dark Lord. Suddenly, the Digimon Emperor attacks so forcefully that Matt loses his balance and falls back into the opening. There is a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rises to obscure the Emperor's vision. The Digimon Emperor turns aside and deactivates his lightsaber. "All too easy," he said. "Perhaps you are not as strong as Vader thought." Through the steam behind the Emperor something blurs upward. Liquid metal begins to pour into the pit. The Digimon Emperor turns around - and then looks up. He sees Matt, who has leaped fifteen feet straight up and who now hangs from some hoses on the carbonite outlet. "Impressive," the Emperor said. "Most impressive." Matt jumps down to the platform where he is separated from the Digimon Emperor by the steaming carbonite pit. He raises his hand. His lightsaber, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumps into his outstretched hand and is instantly ignited. The Emperor immediately lights his lightsaber as well. "Luke has taught you well," he said. "You have controlled your fear...now release your anger." Matt is more cautious, controlling his anger. He begins to retreat as the Emperor goads him on. As Matt takes a defensive position, he realizes he has been foolhardy. A quick sword exchange and Matt forces the Digimon Emperor back. Another exchange and the Emperor retreats. Matt presses forward. "Only your hatred can destroy me," the Digimon Emperor said. Breathing hard, Matt jumps in the air, turning a somersault over the Emperor. He lands on the floor and slashes at the Digimon Emperor as the room continues to fill up with steam. The Emperor retreats before Matt's skillful lightsaber. The Digimon Emperor blocks the sword, but loses his balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes. The energy Matt has used to stop the Emperor has brought him to the point of collapse. Matt moves to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of the Digimon Emperor. He then deactivates his lightsaber, hooks it on his belt, and lowers himself into the pit. Moving through a tunnellike entrance, Matt cautiously approaches the reactor room. He ignites his lightsaber and moves into the room and toward a large window as the Emperor enters. Matt raises his sword and moves forward to attack. Behind Matt a large piece of machinery detaches itself from the wall and comes smashing forward toward his back. Matt turns and cuts it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Matt manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield. A large pipe detaches and comes flying at Matt. He deflects it. Sparking wires pull out of the wall and begin to whip at the youth. Small tools and equipment come flying at him. Bombardment from all sides, Matt does his best to deflect everything, but soon he is bloodied and bruised. Finally, one machine glances off his and goes flying out the large window. A fierce wind blows into the room. Unmoving, stands the dark, rocklike figure of the Digimon Emperor. A piece of machinery hits Matt and he is knocked out of the window. Matt falls onto the gantry, rolls, and hangs over the edge, holding his deactivated sword in hand. He puts the sword on his belt and begins to scramble up. Lando and the others come around a corner and head for the door to the landing platform. They glimpse the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slams shut. The group ducks into an alcove as stormtroopers arrive at the end of the corridor. The troopers send a rain of laser bolts at the group. Sora and the others return their fire as Lando punches desperately at the door's control panel. "The security codes have been changed!" he said. "Artoo, you can tell the computer to override the security system," Threepio said to Artoo-Detoo. He points to a computer socket on the control panel. Artoo beeps and scoots toward it. Lando meanwhile has connected up to the panel's intercom. "Attention! This is Lando Calrissian," he said. "The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive." Artoo takes off a computer cover and sticks his computer arm into the socket. Suddenly, a short beep turns into a wild scream. Artoo's circuits light up, his head spins wildly, and smoke begins to seep out underneath him. Quickly, Chewie pulls him away. "This way," Lando said. Lando and the others flee down the corridor. As he scoots along with them, Artoo sends some angry beeps Threepio's way.  
  
"Don't blame me," Threepio said. "I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal." In a panic, Cloud City residents are trying to get out of the city. Some carry boxes, others packages. They run, then change direction. Some are shooting at stormtroopers, others simply try to hide. Other stormtroopers pursue Lando and the others who are firing back at them. Artoo works on another door to the landing platform. Sora and the others retreat along the corridor. A triumphant beep from Artoo - and the door snaps open. "I never doubted you for a second," Threepio said to Artoo. "Wonderful!" Artoo lays a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashes outside. They race for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of stormtroopers reaches the main door. Lando and the others hold off the troops as the droids get on board with Han and Chewbacca. They start up the ship. The giant engines begin to whine as Lando and the others race up the ramp under a hail of laser fire. "Go!" Lando shouted. The others got on aboard, thankfully seeing Luke with the encased Tai on board. Chewie worked the controls in the cockpit as Han pilots the ship and Lando watched over their shoulders. As Chewie pulls back on the throttle, the ship began to move. The Millennium Falcon lifted gracefully into the twilight sky and roared away from the city. Troops fired after it and TIE fighters took off in pursuit. Matt moved along the railing and up to the control room. The Digimon Emperor lunged at him and Matt raised his lit lightsaber to meet the Emperor's. Sparks flew as they dueled, the Digimon Emperor gradually forcing Matt backward toward the gantry. "You are beaten," the Emperor said. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as other Jedi did." Matt answered by rolling sideways and thrusted his sword at the Digimon Emperor so viciously that he nicked the Emperor on the shoulder. The black armour sparked and smoked and the Digimon Emperor seemed to be hurt, but immediately recovered. Matt backed off along the narrow end of the gantry as the Emperor came at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Matt made a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. The Digimon Emperor's lightsaber came slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it began to fall, then was caught by the rising wind and blown upward. Matt glanced at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, the Emperor's sword came down across Matt's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. In great pain, Matt squeezed his forearm under his left armpit and moved back along the gantry to its extreme end. The Digimon Emperor followed. The wind subsides. Matt held on. There was nowhere else to go. "There is no escape," the Emperor said. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join us and we will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." "I'll never join you!" Luke said. "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Luke never told you the truth about your parents." "He told me enough! You killed them on Earth." "No. He is your father. Mara is your mother." Shocked, Matt looked at the Digimon Emperor in utter disbelief. "No," Matt replied. "No. That's not true! That's impossible!" "Search your feelings," the Emperor said. "You know it to be true." "No! No! No!" "Matt. You can destroy the Empire. Vader and the Emperor have foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join us, and we can rule the galaxy together. Come with me. It is the only way." The Digimon Emperor put his lightsaber and held his hand out to Matt. A calm came over Matt, and he made a decision. In the next instant he stepped off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looked over the platform and saw Matt falling far below. The wind began to blow at the Emperor and the torrent finally forces him back, away from the edge. The wind soon fades and the wounded Jedi began to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall. Suddenly Matt is sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. When the Digimon Emperor sees this, he turns and hurried off the platform. Matt tumbled through the exhaust pipe. He slid to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stopped as his feet hit a circlar grill and knocked it open. Matt clawed at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space. Unable to hang onto the pipe, Matt tumbled out, emerging at the undermost part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately, he manages to grab onto a electronic weather vane. He called out to Luke. "Luke," he said. No answer. "Luke, please!" Still no answer. Matt tried to pull himself up on the weather vane but slips back down. He hooked on of his legs around the fragile instruments. All the while, a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe. He called out to Luke once more. "Luke..." No answer. Maybe he was busy. But then he sensed it. Could it be? But she doesn't have the Force. But something reassured him and he called out to- "Sora!" There was an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece broke off, falling into the clouds far below. "Hear me, Sora!" Hear me, Sora! Sora Liang heard those words. But how? Matt was not with them. But then she knew.  
  
"Matt..." she said. "We've got to go back." Chewbacca growled in surprise.  
  
"What?" Han said.  
  
"I know where Matt is," Sora said.  
  
"But what about those fighters?" Han asked. Chewie barked in agreement.  
  
"Chewie, just do it," she said.  
  
"But what about-" Han started to say. But Chewie cut him off.  
  
"All right all right all right," Han said defensively. The Falcon makes a graceful banking turn back toward Cloud City.  
* * * The Digimon Emperor entered the landing platform and watched as the speck that is the Falcon disappears. The wind blows at his cape. He turns to two aides who are standing near the entrance to the landing platform. "Bring me my shuttle," the Emperor said to them. "Right away, sir."  
* * * Nearly unconscious, Matt hangs upside-down on the weather vane as his body shifts in the wind. The Falcon dives to the underside of the floating city. Three TIE fighters close in on the starship. Sora tried to remain calm. "Look, someone's up there," Han said. "It's Matt," Sora replied. "Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Luke, open the top hatch." Luke rushed out of the cockpit. Matt hung by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane. He slipped from the bar and grabbed onto the pole of the vane as the Falcon banked toward him. The Falcon positioned itself under Matt as Luke moved up through the opening of the hatch. Matt began to slide and finally fell from the vane into space. Out the cockpit window, Sora sees Matt falling from the bottom of the city. The ship gains on him. "Okay," Han said. "Easy Chewie." The Falcon closes in on Matt. The three TIE fighters raced toward the Falcon, firing away. The hatch popped open with a hiss of pressure. Luke reaches out to help the battered warrior inside the ship. Flak bursts all around it as the Falcon banked away from the city. Han and Chewie struggle with the controls. Sora keyed the comm unit. "Luke?" "Okay, let's go," he said over the comm unit. The Falcon races away. It is closely followed by three TIE fighters, all of which keep up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship. Explosions erupt all around the Cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howls as he frantically tries to control the ship. Sora, Han and Chewie turned to see Matt, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Luke. Sora jumped up and hugged Matt while Chewie barked in joyous relief. "Sora..." Matt said, with relief. "All right, Chewie," Han said to his co-pilot. "Let's go." Sora helps Matt from the cockpit as another huge blast rocked the ship. The Falcon, still followed by the three TIE fighters, race away from the cloud-covered city. Matt rested on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in protective cuff. Sora gently wiped his face. The ship lurched again. "I'll be back," she said. She kissed him, then left the quarters. All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sound. Han anxiously watched the flashing lights on the control panel and hurriedly adjusted some switches. Seated next to him, Chewie pointed out a new blip appearing on the control panel. Sora, watching over their shoulders, recognized the shape. "Super Star Destroyer," she said. "All right, Chewie," Han said. "Ready for lightspeed." Another explosion rocks the ship. Sora noticed a green light on the panel next to her flashed on. "All the coordinates are set," she said. "It's now or never." Chewie barked in agreement. "Punch it!" Han said and they went into hyperspace. While they were in hyperspace, Luke talked with Matt about their family connection.  
  
"Luke," Matt said. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I felt you weren't ready," Luke said. "I couldn't have told you when we first met. You didn't even know me. Plus, I was afraid you would turn to the Dark Side. Things happen like that. I never expected the Digimon Emperor to tell you."  
  
"Well, he did, and did I turn evil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So there's nothing to worry about, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did I end up on Earth?" Luke told him the whole story(Author's Note: See my prologue fic, A New Age, the prequel to this story. Read chapter one. It will tell you the whole story.).  
  
"You are supposed to be the Chosen One."  
  
"Me? Why me? I thought your father, Anakin was."  
  
"He was supposed to be, but he fell to the Dark Side. He hunted down and killed almost all the Jedi. He was the original Darth Vader. The Jedi found that they were wrong about him bringing balance to the Force. Anakin stayed Vader until he died. He was redeemed, but he never really did bring balance to the Force afterward. Then when you came, I compared your midichlorian count to the other Jedi who ever lived. It seems you are stronger then Yoda and my father. You are the Chosen One."  
  
"Wow. I never really thought of that."  
  
"Don't take to much pride in it, as it will lead to the Dark Side."  
  
"Thanks father. Thank you for telling me the truth."  
  
"You're welcome, my son."  
The End So you like it? Long, I know. But somehow I knew you people would get tired of the same old short stories. I almost thought this was gonna have to be divided into two chapters! If you don't like the idea of me putting ESB and then making a excuse because of it, well too bad. Again, this is MY story. This surely has made my arms ache, so I will take a bit of a break. Just a couple of quick shoutouts to my friends, Sora Liang and Kail Jahoam(No, that is not their real names, those are their screen names they use in chats and stuff.)! I hope you two like the idea of adding you both in the story! Keep on the look out for chapter 2! 


	2. Victory Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars: Darksaber, Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, Kail Jahoam, Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi or Digimon, period.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the last story. I tried adding HTML to it but my computer screwed it up. So I'll just have to improvise. For this chapter, I kind of combined the battles of Endor and Yavin, so expect this chapter to be filled with action. On with the story...  
  
STAR WARS The Jedi Elite Episode II Victory  
  
After escaping BESPIN, MATT ISHIDA and his friends returned to CORUSCANT. Matt there was fitted with a new hand, but it is robotic. After learning the truth about his real family, he thrives harder to defeat the new GALACTIC EMPIRE.  
  
He has now formed the JEDI ELITE, a group of former DIGI-DESTINED now JEDI KNIGHTS. TAI KAMIYA has been unfrozen from the carbonite and is okay. eanwhile, the Empire completed their construction on the DEATH STAR III and the DARKSABER.  
  
Trimphant at the battles of EARTH and Bespin, they hope to strike at the heart of the NEW REPUBLIC next. The Republic, learning of this plan, hope to change the Empire's minds by destroying their ultimate super weapons they have created...  
  
The heroes of the Rebellion and the Jedi Elite are seated in a meeting room along with the leaders of the New Republic.  
  
"Well, my friends, it seems the Empire wants to attack us directly now," Mon Mothma said. "They have completed building two superweapons, a new Death Star and a Darksaber."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Han said. "Eventually they would have built stuff like that."  
  
"What is this Darksaber?" Luke asked.  
  
"The Darksaber is very similar to the Death Star, but is rumored to have cut captial ships and planets in half, just as a Jedi lightsaber would slice a piece of metal in two," Mothma replied. "We tried obtaining a hologram of what it looks like, but we were unable to. Instead we suspect it may have a design similar to a lightsaber."  
  
"Only bigger," Matt added.  
  
"Indeed," Mon Mothma continued. "We also have rumors that the Emperor, the Digimon Emperor and Darth Vader are with the fleet, but it is very unlikely they would be on board the ships, as leaders of the Empire and the Imperial Remnant have been known to stay away from offensive battles by us, endangering their lives if they stayed around. It is also possibly most likely that most of the Imperial fleet would not be with these superweapons."  
  
"And you are saying we should-?" Kail Jahoam asked, awaiting a answer.  
  
"I am saying that we should destroy the superweapons. This way, it will most likely convince the Empire to hold a direct attack until another time. We will bring our fleet in, along with our fighters. The superweapons were created near Hoth, so we should go there. We will leave as soon as possible." Shortly afterward, the meeting ended.  
  
Later on, the fleet entered hyperspace and arrived at Hoth shortly afterward. Sure enough, there were the superweapons, guarded by a few Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer(Author's Note: The SSD is not the same one as the Phantom.). Hundreds of X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, V-Wings and E-Wings left the hangars of the Republic ships. Some squadrons attacked the Star Destroyers, some attack the Darksaber and the rest attack the Death Star. Rogue Squadron started the report in count.  
  
"All wings report in," Wedge Antilles, the squadron leader said.  
  
"Rogue Ten standing by."  
  
"Rogue Seven standing by," Sora Takenouchi said.  
  
"Rogue Three standing by," Hobbie said.  
  
"Rogue Six standing by," Tai Kamiya reported.  
  
"Rogue Nine standing by," Corran Horn said.  
  
"Rogue Two standing by," Wes Janson said.  
  
"Rogue Five standing by," Matt said.  
  
"Rogue Eleven standing by."  
  
"Rogue Four standing by," Tycho Celchu said.  
  
"Lock S-foils in attack position," Wedge said. The group of fighters moved in formation toward the Death Star III, unfolding the wings and locking them in the "X" position.  
  
"We're passing through their magnetic field," Wedge said. "Hold tight!" Matt adjusted his controls as he concentrated on the approaching Death Star. The ship begins to be buffeted slightly.  
  
"Switch your deflectors on," Wedge reported. "Double front!" The fighters, now looking like X-shaped darts, moved in formation. The Death Star now appears to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Republic fighters approached. Complex patterns on the metallic surface began to become visible. A large dish antenna is into the surface on one side. Wes is amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle.  
  
"Look at the size of that thing!" he said.  
  
"Cut the chatter, Rogue Two," Wedge said. "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!" As the fighters moved closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city night as seen from a weather satellite.  
  
"Rogue Leader, this is Red Leader," Red Leader reported.  
  
"I copy, Red Leader," Wedge replied.  
  
"We're starting for the target shaft now." Wedge looked around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moved his computer targeting device into position.  
  
"We're in position," he said. "I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Two squads of Republic fighters peel off. They dive towards the Death Star's surface. A thousand lights glowed across the dark grey expanse of the huge station. Laser bolts streak through the star- filled night. The Republic fighters move in toward the Imperial base, as the Death Star aims its massive laser guns at the Republic forces and fires.  
  
"Heavy fire, boss!" Wes said. "Twenty-degrees."  
  
"I see it," Wedge responded. "Stay low." An fighter zoomed across the surface of the Death Star. Wes maneuvered his fighter toward the menacing Death Star. Fighters continued in their attack course on the Death Star. Matt nose dived radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaks past the cockpit window.  
  
"This is Rogue Five," Matt said. "I'm going in!" Matt's X-Wing raced toward the Death Star. Laser bolts streaked from Matt's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crossed Matt's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.  
  
"Matt, pull up!" Hobbie said. Matt's ship emerged from the fireball with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hobbie asked. Matt adjusted his controls and breathed a sign of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window.  
  
"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay," Matt reported. Republic fighters continued to strafe the Death Star's surface with laser bolts. Wedge flew through a heavy hail of flak.  
  
"Matt, let me know when you're going in," he said. Wedge's X-Wing flew past Matt as he put his nose down and started his attack dive.  
  
"I'm on my way in now," Matt said.  
  
"Watch yourself!" Wedge responded. "There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower."  
  
"I'm on it," Matt replied. Matt flung his X-Wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface. A shot hurled from Matt's guns. Laser bolts streaked toward the onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupted in flame. Laser fire erupted from a protruding tower on the surface. The blurry Death Star surface raced past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeped across Matt's face as the success of his run.  
  
Flak thundered on all sides of him. The Death Star super structure raced past Matt as he maneuvered his craft through a wall of laser fire and peeled away from the surface towards the heavens. Hobbie dived through a forest of radar domes, antennas, and gun towers as he shot low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of laser fire streaked by on all sides. A Republic officer spoke through the fighters comm systems.  
  
"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals," he said. "Enemy fighters coming your way." Matt looked around to see if he could spot the approaching Imperial fighters.  
  
"My scope's negative," he said. "I don't see anything." The Death Star's surface sweeps past as Wedge searches the sky for the Imperial fighters. Flak pounds at his ship.  
  
"Keep up your visual scanning," he said. "With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up." Silhouetted against the dim lights of the Death Star horizon, TIE fighters dived in on the Republic fighters. Some of the TIEs peeled out and dropped out of formation. Hobbie panicked when he discovered a TIE on his tail. The horizon in the background twisted around as he peeled out, hoping to lose the Imperial fighter.  
  
"Hobbie!" Wedge said. "You've picked one up, watch it!"  
  
"I can't see it!" Hobbie said. "Where is he?!" Hobbie zoomed off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Imperial TIE fighter. The TIE fired several laser bolts at Hobbie, but missed. Hobbie saw the TIE fighter behind him and swung around, trying to avoid him.  
  
"He's on me tight," he said. "I can't shake him!"Hobbie flew at high altitude, peeled out and dived toward the Death Star surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who stuck close to his tail. Matt flew upside down. He rotated his ship around to normal altitude as he came out of his dive.  
  
"Hang on, Hobbie, I'm coming in," he said. Hobbie and the tailing TIE dived for the surface, now followed by a fast gaining Matt. After Hobbie dove out of sight, Matt chased the Imperial fighter. In the foreground, the Imperial fighter raced across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Matt in the background. Matt's X-Wing fired at the TIE, destroying it in a mass ball of flames.  
  
"Got him!" Matt said.  
  
"Pull out!" Hobbie said. "Matt, pull out!"  
  
"Watch your back, Matt!" Wes said. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!" Matt's ship soared away from the Death Star's surface as he spotted the tailing TIE fighter. The TIE takes aim at Matt's X-Wing and scored a hit on Matt's ship. Fire breaks out on the right of the X-Wing. Matt looked out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.  
  
"I'm hit, but not bad," he said. Smoke poured out from behind Matt's R2 unit.  
  
"Gunner(Author's Note: That's what Matt nicknamed his R2 unit), see what you can do with it," Matt said. "Hang on back there." Green laser fire moved past the beeping little robot as his head turned. Matt nervously worked his controls.  
  
"Rogue Six," Wedge said. "Can you see Rogue Five?"  
  
"There's a heavy fire zone on this side," Rogue Ten said. "Rogue Five, where are you?" Matt spotted the same TIE fight behind him and soared away from the Death Star surface.  
  
"I can't shake him!" Matt said. Matt's ship soared closer to the surface of the Death Star, the Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit. The Death Star whipped below Wes.  
  
"I'm on him, Matt!" Wes said. "Hold on!" Wes dived across the horizon toward Matt and the TIE fighter. Wes moved his X-Wing in rapidly. Matt reacted frantically.  
  
"Blast it, Wes, where are you?" Matt said. Matt watched Wes's X-Wing approach. Another X-Wing joined him, and both unleashed a volley of laser fire on the Imperial fighter and the TIE fighter exploded. Matt looked about in relief.  
  
"Thanks, Wes," he said.  
  
"Good shooting, Wes!" Hobbie added.  
  
"Rogue Leader," Red Leader said. He peeled out and started toward the long trench at the Death Star III's surface pole. "This is Red Leader. We're starting our attack run." The three fighter of the Red group dove out of the stars toward the Death Star surface.  
  
"I copy, Red Leader," Wedge responded. "Move into position."  
  
* * *  
  
Three Imperial TIE fighters, one of the containing the Digimon Emperor, dove toward the Death Star surface. The Digimon Emperor calmly adjusted his control stick as the stars whipped past in the window above his head.  
  
"Stay in attack formation!" he said.  
  
* * *  
  
"The exhaust port is," Red Leader said, "marked and locked in!" Red Leader approached the surface and pulled out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moved into a deep trench, firing lasers. The surface streaked past as laser fire is returned by the Death Star III's defenses. Red Five was a pilot in his early fifties with a very battered helmet that looked like it was through many battles. He looked around to see if enemy ships were near. His fighter is buffeted by flak. Red Leader raced down the enomous trench that led to the exhaust port.  
  
Laser bolts blasted toward him in increasing numbers, occasionally exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about.  
  
"Switch power to front deflector screens," Red Leader said. The three fighters skimmed the Death Star surface deep in the trench, as laser bolts streaked past on all sides.  
  
"How many guns do you think, Red Five?" Red Leader asked.  
  
"I'd say about twenty guns," Red Five replied. "Som on the surface, some on the towers." The three fighters zoomed through a hail of laser fire. Red Leader pulled his targeting computer down in front of his eye. Laser bolts continued to batter the Republic craft.  
  
"Switching to targeting computer," he said. Red Two, a younger pilot about Luke Skywalker's age, pulled down his targeting computer and adjusted it. His ship shuddered under intense laser barrage.  
  
"Computer's locked," he said. "Getting a signal." As the fighters began to approace the target area, suddenly all the laser fire stops. An eerie calm clinged over the trench as the surface whipped past in a blur.  
  
"The guns," Red Two said. "They've stopped!" Red Five looked behind him.  
  
"Stabilize your rear deflectors," he said. "Watch for enemy fighters."  
  
"They're coming in!" Red Leader said. "Three marks at two ten."  
  
* * *  
  
The Imperial TIE fighters, with the Digimon Emperor in the center flanked by two wingmen, dived in precise formation almost vertically toward the Death Star surface. The Digimon Emperor calmly adjusted his control stick as the stars zoomed by.  
  
"I'll take them myself!" he said. "Cover me!"  
  
"Yes sir," one of his pilots said. The three TIE fighters zoomed across the surface of the Death Star. The Digimon Emperor lined up Red Two in his targeting computer. The Emperor's hands gripped the control stick as he fired. Red Two's ship exploded, flinging debris out into space.  
  
* * *  
  
Red Leader looked over his shoulder at the scene. The three TIEs raced along in the trench in a tight formation. Red Leader panicked.  
  
"I can't maneuver!" he said. Red Five, the old veteran, tries to calm Red Leader.  
  
"Stay on target," Red Five said. The Death Star raced by outside the cockpit window as Red Leader adjusted his targeting device.  
  
"We're too close!" he said. The older pilot remained calm.  
  
"Stay on target!" Red Five said once again. Now Red Leader is really panicked.  
  
"Loosen up!" he said. The center TIE fired on Red Five and the fighter exploded in a ball of flame, throwing debris in all directions. Red Five moved in on the exhaust port.  
  
"Red Five to Rogue Leader," he said. Matt looked over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit.  
  
"Lost Two and Red Leader," Red Five said.  
  
"I copy, Red Five," Wedge said.  
  
"They came from behind-!" One of the engines exploded on Red Five's fighter, blazing out of control. He dived past the horizon toward the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Red Five, a veteran of countless campaigns, spun toward his death. Matt looked nervously about Red Five at the explosive battle, knowing the same could happen to himself if he wasn't careful. Rogue Leader looked over at his wingmen.  
  
"Rogue Group, this is Rogue Leader," Wedge said. "Rendezvous at mark six point one."  
  
"This is Rogue Two," Wes said. "Flying toward you."  
  
"Rogue Three, standing by," Hobbie reported.  
  
"Matt, take Rogues Six and Nine," Wedge said. "Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run. Matt nodded. The fighters of Matt, Tai and Corran Horn flew in formation high above the Death Star's surface. Matt peered out from his cockpit. The rest of the fighters moved across the surface of the Death Star. Wedge's X-Wing dropped down to the trence leading to the exhaust port. Wedge looked around to watch for TIE fighters.  
  
"This is it!" he said. Wedge roamed down the trench of the Death Star as laser streaked across the black heavens. The Republic fighters evaded the Imperial laser fire. Rogue Ten looked around for the Imperial fighters.  
  
"We should be able to see them by now," he said. From the cockpits of the Republic pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaked by, with Imperial laser fire shooting toward them.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Wedge said.  
  
"There's too much interference!" Rogue Ten said. The fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench.  
  
"Rogue Five, can you see them from where you are?" Rogue Ten asked. Matt looked down at the Death Star surface below.  
  
"No sign of any- wait!" he said. Rogue Ten looked up and saw the Imperial fighters.  
  
"Coming in point three five," Matt said.  
  
"I see them," Ten responded. The three TIE fighters, with the Digimon Emperor flanked by two wingmen, dived in a tight formation. The sun reflected off their dominate solar fins as they looped toward the Death Star's surface. Wedge pulled his targeting computer down in front of his eyes and made several adjustments.  
  
"I'm in range," he said. Wedge's X-Wing moved up the Death Star trench.  
  
"Target's coming up!" he said. He looked at his targeting computer.  
  
"Just hold them off for a few seconds," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor adjusted his control level and dove on the fighters.  
  
"Close up formation," he said. The three TIE fighters moved into formation across the Death Star surface.  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge lined up his target on the targeting device cross hairs.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor and his wingmen zoomed down the trench. The Emperor rapidly approached the two fighters of Rogue Eleven and Rogue Twelve. The Digimon Emperor's laser cannon flashed below the view of the front port hole. The fighters showed in the center of the Emperor's computer screen. Rogue Twelve's fighter is hit by the Digimon Emperor's laser fire, and it exploded into flames against the trench.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue Eleven worked at his controls furiously, trying to avoid the Digimon Emperor's fighter behind him.  
  
"You'd better let her loose," he said. Wedge was concentrating on his targeting computer.  
  
"Almost there!" he said. Rogue Eleven panicked.  
  
"I can't hold them!" he said. The TIEs whipped through the trench in pursuit of the Republic fighters. The center TIE's well aimed laser fire proves to be unavoidable, and strike Rogue Eleven's ship. Rogue Eleven screamed in anguish and pain. His ship exploded and burst into flames. Grimly, Wedge took careful aim and watched his targeting computer, which showed the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fired.  
  
"It's away!" he said.  
  
"It's a hit!" Corran said.  
  
"Negative," Wedge said. He looked back at the receding Death Star. Tiny explosions were visible in the distance.  
  
"Negative!" he said once again. "It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor peeled out in pursuit as Rogue Ten's X-Wing passed the Death Star horizon. He swung his ship around for the next kill.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rogue Ten, we're right above you," Matt said. "Turn to point-" Matt tried to spot Rogue Ten. He looked down at the Death Star surface. "-oh-five, we'll cover for you."  
  
"Stay there," Rogue Ten said. A wary Rogue Ten looked about nervously.  
  
"I just lost my starboard engine." Matt looked desperately toward Rogue Ten's fighter.  
  
"Get ready to make your attack run," Ten said. Rogue Ten fought to gain control of his ship. Laser bolts are flung from the Digimon Emperor's TIE fighter, connection with Rogue Ten's Republic fighter. Ten buys it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screams and is destroyed. Matt looked out the window of his X-Wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he felt the helplessness of his situation.  
  
"Tai, Corran, let's close it up," Matt said. "We're going in. We're going in full throttle, that ought to hold them off." The horizon twisted as Tai began to pull out.  
  
"Right with you, Matt," he said. The three fighters peel off against a background of stars and dived toward the Death Star III.  
  
"Matt, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Corran asked.  
  
"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon on Tatooine," Matt replied. The three fighters moved in, unleashing a barrage of laser fire. Laser bolts are returned from the Death Star. Corran works with his controls.  
  
"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," he said. Flak and laser bolts flashed outside Matt's cockpit window.  
  
"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port!" Tai said. "Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Matt looked around for Imperial TIE fighters. He thought for a moment and then moved his targeting computer into position.  
  
"Watch yourself!" he said. "Increase speed full throttle!" Tai looked excitedly about for any sign of TIE fighters.  
  
"What about the tower?" Tai asked.  
  
"You worry about those fighters!" Matt responded. "I'll worry about the tower!" Matt's X-Wing streaked through the trench, firing lasers. Matt broke into a nervous sweat, as laser fire is returned, knicking one of his wings close the engine.  
  
"Gunner, that-that stabilizer's broken loose again!" he said. "See if you can lock it down!" Gunner worked to repaired the damages. The canyon wall rushed by in the background, making his delicate task seen ever more precarious. Tai looked up and saw the TIE fighters. Matt's targeting device marked off the distance to the target. The three TIEs zoomed closer. The center TIE fired laser bolts at the two fighters flying down the trench.  
  
He scored a direct hit on Tai.  
  
"I'm hit!" Tai said. "I can't stay with you."  
  
"Get clear, Tai," Matt replied. "You can't do any more good back there!"  
  
"Sorry!" Tai pulled his crippled X-Wing back away from the battle.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor watched the escape but issued a command to his wingmen.  
  
"Let him go!" he said. "Stay on the leader!"  
  
* * *  
  
Matt's X-Wing sped down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, closed behind the two remaining fighters. Tai looked around at the TIE fighters. He was worried.  
  
"Hurry, Matt, they're coming in much fast this time," he said. "I can't hold them!" The three TIEs moved ever closer, closing in on Matt and Tai. Matt looked back anxiously at Gunner.  
  
"Gunner, try and increase the power!" Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak and lasers, a beeping Gunner struggled to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side. Stealthily, the TIE formation creeped closer. Tai looked around at the TIE fighters. Matt looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment and pondered its use. He looked back into the targeting computer.  
  
"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai said. The Digimon Emperor and his wingmen raced through the Death Star trench. Tai moved in to cover for Matt, but the Emperor gained on him. Tai saw the center TIE fighter aiming at him.  
  
"Wait!" Tai said. The center TIE fired. Amazingly though, Tai managed to redirect the lasers using the Force. Instead the laser fire damaged one of Tai's laser cannons. Seeing what happened, Matt ordered Tai to stay back.  
  
"Tai, I can't lose you," he said. "Go get some repairs, I'll be done here soon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked. "You can't hold three TIEs at once."  
  
"No, I can't," Matt replied. "But the Force can." Tai left Matt alone to his duties.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor took aim on Matt and talked to his wingmen.  
  
"I'm on the leader," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt's ship streaked through the trench of the Death Star. Matt concentrated on his targeting device. The three TIEs charged away down the trench toward Matt. Matt adjusted the lens of his targeting computer. Matt's ship charged down the trench. Matt lined up the red cross hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looked into the targeting device, then something changed his mind.  
  
The Death Star trench zoomed by. A grim determination sweeped across Matt's face as he closed his eyes. Matt's fighter streaked through the trench. The Digimon Emperor followed Matt's X-Wing down the trench. Matt's hand reached for the control and pressed a button. The targeting computer moved away. A officer spoke through Matt's comm system.  
  
"Matt's, you switched off your targeting computer," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Matt responded. "I'm all right." Matt's ship streaked ever closer to the exhaust port. Matt looked at the Death Star surface streaking by. The three TIE fighters, manned by the Digimon Emperor and his two wingmen, followed Matt's X-Wing down the trench. The center TIE fired on Matt's fighter and hit Gunner. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he maded a high-pitched sound.  
  
Matt looked frantically back over his shoulder at Gunner. Smoke billowed out around Gunner and sparks began to fly.  
  
"I've lost Gunner!" Matt said. The three TIEs zoomed down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Matt, never breaking formation. Matt looked anxiously at the exhaust port. Matt's ship barreled down the trench.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor's targeting computer swung around into position. The Emperor took careful aim on Matt's X-Wing fighter.  
  
"I have you now," he said. He pushed the fire trigger.  
  
* * *  
  
The three TIE fighters moved in on Matt. The Digimon Emperor unleashed a volley of laser fire, but Matt suddenly put up his shields using the Force and the lasers collided into the shields, absorbing most of the impact. Matt used the Force once again and this time one of TIEs at the Emperor's side exploded into flame. The two remaining ships continued to move in.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digimon Emperor was taken by surprise and looked out from his cockpit.  
  
"What?" he said. The Emperor's wingman searched around him trying to locate the unknown attacker but failed to find one.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt suddenly did something else, and one of the TIEs veered radically to one side, colliding with the Digimon Emperor's TIE fighter in the process. The Emperor's wingman crashed into the side wall of the trench and exploded. The Digimon Emperor's ship spun out of the trench with a damaged wing. His ship spun out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space. Soon afterward it went into hyperspace. Matt concentrated back on the exhaust port, then fired his proton torpedoes.  
  
Matt's torpedoes shot toward the port and seemed to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and headed for the main reactor. Matt threw his head back in relief. The remaining fighters raced away from the Death Star III and headed toward the battle beyond. Several small flashes appeared on the surface of the Death Star. It burst into a supernova, creating a spectaular heavenly display.  
  
"Great shot, Matt," Wedge said. "Now let's head for that Darksaber."  
  
Author's Note: I had to cut this short because I was afraid fanfiction.net would not process this chapter because it would be so long. If I added the rest of the chapter it would not process. So for the next chapter I will continue the battle. It shouldn't be too long until it comes out. 


	3. Victory Part 2

Author's Note: Not much to say here, so let's get back to the story.  
  
After destroying the Death Star III, the New Republic went to attack the Darksaber. They found out the superweapon had a shield, but luckily the Republic cruisers had shield disruptors about. But would they work? The Republic fighters raced forward toward the Darksaber. Wedge flipped switches, checked his screen and spoked into the comm system.  
  
"All wings report in," he said.  
  
"Gold Leader standing by."  
  
"Blue Leader standing by."  
  
"Gray Leader standing by."  
  
"Green Leader standing by."  
  
"Lock S-foils in attack position," Wedge said. The ships moved closer to the superweapon.  
  
"We've got to be able to get some kind of reading on that shield, up or down," Wedge said. "Wait a minute...how could they be jamming us if they don't know if we're coming..." Wedge shot a concerned look out at the approaching Darksaber as the implications of what he's just said sunk in. He hit a switch on his comm system.  
  
"Break off the attack!" he said. "The shield is still up!"  
  
"I get no reading," Gold Leader said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Pull up!" Wedge said. "All craft pull up!" Wedge's X-Wing and the rest of the fighters veered off desperately to avoid the unseen wall.  
  
Admiral Ackbar was commanding the fleet as alarms suddenly went off and lights flashed as the huge Republic ship changed course abruptly. Other ships in the fleet shot by outside as the armada tried to halt its forward momentum.  
  
"Take evasive action!" Ackbar said. "Green and Blue Groups, stick close to holding sector Em-Vee-seven!" A Mon Calamari controller turned away from his screen and called out to Ackbar, quite excited. The Admiral rushed over to the controller.  
  
"Admiral, we have enemy ships that have just exited hyperspace in sector forty-seven!" the controller said.  
  
"It's a trap!" Ackbar said.  
  
"Fighters coming in," Wedge said. The Republic fighters headed into a armada of TIE fighters and the new prototype TIEs. The sky exploded as a fierce dogfight ensued in and around the giant Republic cruisers.  
  
"There's too many of them!" a Republic pilot said.  
  
"Accelerate to attack speed!" Wedge reported. "Draw their fire away from the cruisers."  
  
"Copy, Rogue Leader," Gold Leader said. The battle continued around the giant cruisers. The fighters are engaged in a ferocious combat with the Imperial TIE fighters, the battle raging around the cruisers of the Republic armada. Wedge is in radio communication with the pilots of the other Republic squadrons.  
  
"Watch yourself, Gold Leader!" he said. "Three from above!"  
  
"Gold Three, Gold Two, pull in," Gold Leader said.  
  
"Got it!" Gold Two reported.  
  
"Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!" Gold Three said.  
  
"Cut to the left!" Gold Leader responded. "I'll take the leader! They're heading for the medical frigate!" Wedge steered his X-Wing through a complete flip, as his wingmen fired at the TIEs.  
  
"Only the fighters are attacking," Wedge said. "I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for." The space is thick with giant ships. In among them, Republic fighters dogfight with Imperial TIE fighters. Suddenly, a beam of pure red energy shot out from the Darksaber and virtually sliced a Republic starship in half. The pieces of the Republic ship fell toward the ice planet of Hoth. Wedge's ship is buffeted by the tremendous explosion. He is stunned by the sight of the Darksaber's firepower.  
  
"That blast came from the Darksaber!" he said. "That thing's operational, all right. Home One, this is Rogue Leader."  
  
Ackbar stood amin the confusion on the wide bridge spoke into the comm system.  
  
"We saw it," he said. "All craft prepare to retreat."  
  
"You won't get another chance at this, Admiral," Wedge said.  
  
"We have no choice, Captain Antilles. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude."  
  
"Our ships will have that shield down. We've got to give them more time."  
  
The Republic fleet continued to be broken apart, from one side by the Darksaber's deadly beam, from the other by the rampaging Imperial Star Destroyers. Wedge steered his X-Wing wildly through an obstacle course of floating giants. He has been yelling into the comlink.  
  
"Yes, I said closer!" Wedge said, desperately. "Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range!"  
  
"At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers," Ackbar said over the comm system.  
  
"We'll last longer then we will against that Darksaber...and we might just take a few of them with us!" The Republic cruisers moved very close to the Imperial Star Destroyers and began to blast away at point-blank range. Tiny fighters raced across the giant surfaces, against a backdrop of laser fire. The control tower of a Star Destroyer was under attack.  
  
"She's gonna blow!" a Republic pilot said.  
  
"I'm hit!" a Y-Wing pilot said. The damaged Y-Wing plummeted toward the Star Destroyer, and crashed into the cotnrol tower, exploding. The two armadas, like their sea-bound ancestors, blasted away at each other individual point-blank confrontations. A Star Destroyer exploded. The Republic victor limped away, its back half alive with a series of minor explosions. The Republic cruiser managed to move in next to a second Star Destroyer before it exploded completely, taking the Imperial Star Destroyer with it. Wedge's X-Wing and several fighters attacked one of the larger Imperial ships.  
  
"Watch out," Wedge said. "Squad at point oh-six."  
  
"I'm on it, Rogue Leader," a Republic pilot said.  
  
"Good shot, Gold Two," Gold Leader said. Suddenly, the Republic ships containing the shield disruptors shut the shield protecting the Darksaber down.  
  
Ackbar, sitting in his control chair, spoke into the comm unit.  
  
"The shield is down!" he said. "Commence attack on the Darksaber's main reactor!"  
  
"We're on our way," Wedge said. "Gold Group, Gray Group, all fighters follow me." Wedge laughed. "Told you they'd do it!" Wedge's X-Wing, followed by the remaining Republic fighters, headed toward a small opening on the Darksaber. Republic fighters followed Wedge's X-Wing across the surface if the Darksaber to the opening, where they dived into the superstructure of the giant battle station, followed by many TIE fighters.  
  
"I'm going in," Matt said.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Wedge said. Three fighters led the chase through the ever-narrowing shaft, followed by Wedge's ship and the rest of the fighters, plus TIE fighters who continually fire at the Republic fighters. Lights reflected off the pilot's faces as they raced through the dark shaft.  
  
"Form up," Gold Leader said. "And stay alert. We could run out of space real fast." The fighters raced through the tunnel, still pursued by the TIE fighters. One of the fighters is hit from behind and explodes.  
  
"Split up and head back to the surface," Wedge said. "See if you can get a few of those TIE fighters to follow you."  
  
"Copy, Rogue Leader," Gold Leader said. The Republic ships peeled out pursued by three of the TIE's, while Wedge and Matt continued through the main tunnel. It narrowed, and Wedge's X-Wing scraped the side dangerously. Two other TIE fighters continued to blast away at them.  
  
"That was too close," Wedge said.  
  
The battle between the Republic and Imperial fleet raged on. Several cruisers fired at the Super Star Destroyer.  
  
"We've got to give those fighters more time," Ackbar said. "Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer." Fighter pilots headed across the surface of the huge battleship.  
  
* * *  
  
A admiral and a commander stood at the viewport of the Super Star Destroyer, looking out to the battle. They looked concerned.  
  
"Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield," a controller said.  
  
"Intensify the forward batteries," the admiral said. "I don't want anything to get through." The commander looked out of the window where a damaged Republic fighter spun out of control and headed directly toward the bridge.  
  
"Intensify forward firepower!" the admiral said.  
  
"It's too late!" the commander said. The Republic pilot screamed as his ship hit the Super Star Destroyer, causing a huge explosion. The giant battleship lost control, crashed into the Darksaber, and exploded.  
  
* * *  
  
There was excitement on the bridge as the battle raged on all sides. They cheered as the giant Star Destroyer blew up. Wedge led a swerving bomb run throught the immense superstructure of the Darksaber. The Republic star cruisers outsife continually bombarded the huge station, and each direct hit is answered by resonating, chain reaction explosions within the station itself. Wedge homed in on the main reactor shaft. A lone X-Wing is just in front of Wedge's fighter.  
  
"There it is!" Matt said.  
  
"All right, Matt," Wedge said. "Go for the power regulator on the north tower."  
  
"Copy, Wedge," Matt replied. "I'm already on my way out." Matt headed for the top of the huge reactor and fired two proton torpedoes at the power regulator, causing a series of small explosions. Wedge headed from the main reactor and when it was dangerously close, Wedge fired his missles, which shot out of the X-Wing with a powerful roar and hit directly at the center of the main reactor. He maneuvered the X-Wing out of the winding superstructure just ahead of the continuing chain of explosions.  
  
Ackbar and other Mon Calamari leaned on the railing of the bridge, watching the large screen showing the Darksaber in the main briefing room.  
  
"Move the fleet away from the Darksaber," Ackbar said.  
  
Wedge's X-Wing flew out at top speed, with Matt as escort, over the endless surface of the Darksaber. A series of explosions within the superstructure follow, then appeared to swiftly overtake Wedge's X-Wing as it raced for a exit. Wedge shook his head.  
  
"Matt, I don't think we're going to make it," he said.  
  
"You'll make it," Matt responded. "Just follow me Wedge." A X-Wing, piloted by Matt, raced out of the exploding superstructure and whizzed toward the Republic fleet. But Wedge's X-Wing appeared to be not fast enough as it exploded with the Darksaber in a supernova of glory. Matt, seeing what happened, was worried.  
  
"Wedge! No!" There was no sign of his X-Wing. But suddenly, a inch away from the supernova was a small speck...  
  
"Yeehaw!" Wedge shouted, as he spun his X-Wing toward the Republic fleet. He swiftly avoided the supernova as his craft shook.  
  
"Wedge, you made it!" Matt said, as he pulled up next to Wedge's X-Wing.  
  
"Sorry if I spooked you a bit," Wedge said. "Let's go home and celebrate." The two fighters raced toward the Republic fleet, shortly afterward jumping into hyperspace. But they did know, that their adventures weren't over yet...  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Yes, another close rip-off, with few cool twists. But the next chapter will be way better than the first three, I'll promise you that. The next chapter will have a return of a known enemy from the Dark Forces computer game, and a cameo from everyone's favorite EU character from the Dark Forces video game series and also Jedi Outcast. Stay tuned, as the epic tale is about to get a bit more interesting... 


End file.
